


Not Broken Yet/I'll Never Leave

by MadiRoseMystic



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Season/Series 03, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiRoseMystic/pseuds/MadiRoseMystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begins at the Mikaelson's ball. Alison is an average human. Except she's best friends with Rebekah and Elena, and has a soft spot for Klaus and Elijah. When she saves them from drinking at the toast, Klaus initiates relations between the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus would pin me to the wall and throw me against the bed.  
Elijah would press me to the wall and lay me down on the bed.  
Klaus would pull my hair.  
Elijah would stroke my hair.  
Klaus would touch me roughly.  
Elijah would caress my body.  
Klaus would be in a hurry.  
Elijah would take it slow.  
Klaus would try every position possible, even if I was in pain.  
Elijah would try things he knew I would be comfortable with.  
Klaus would always bite me after.  
Elijah would always ask when he wanted to bite me.  
Klaus was rough.  
Elijah was soft.  
Klaus was passionate.  
Elijah was loving.  
It was the perfect balance, and they were both mine.


	2. Innocently Enough

It started innocently enough. The night of the Mikaelson's ball.  
I had always had a soft spot for Klaus, however I had never bent to his will like most would.  
Elijah and I had hit it off the last time he was alive, and unlike the others, I was not angry about his betrayal. Family comes first; even a girl without a family can see that.  
Elijah was always very cordial in our meetings. He asked me to the first dance in a graceful way. I even blushed.  
"I can't dance." I whispered.  
"I'll lead you." He whispered in return.  
I bit my lip, nodded, and took his hand.  
We danced together, and it was amazing. My heart fluttered, and I was so nervous. But he pulled it off. When we switched partners, Klaus pulled me in. The smile in his eyes was real, although his smirk was ever-present. We didn't speak for a long time in the dance, but when it ended he invited me to the garden. I, loving gardens and anything having to do with nature, agreed. We walked outside, and although I was supposed to be a distraction, I was thoroughly enjoying myself. I walked slowly through the garden, my hand traveling softly over the bushes filled with flowers. My eyes were soft and I knew it. I felt vulnerable, in the face of who was supposed to be my enemy. However, I couldn't bring myself to close up. "My mother kept a garden."  
He walked nearby, watching me with rapt attention.  
"She filled it with roses, and lilies...violets, and Baby'sBreath...daffodils, and wild flowers of every color imaginable. It was the most beautiful place I've ever seen." I looked around. "Although this place is quite a close second."  
"I enjoy...hearing about your life." He said quietly.  
I looked at him with an embarrassed smile. "I don't know why, I'm not in the least bit interesting."  
"Is that what you think?" He asked, stopping.  
I stopped and turned towards him.  
"You're fascinating. And amazing. And beautiful." He came closer, reached out, and stroked my cheek. "I fancy you."  
I looked into his eyes and a jolt hit me. 'I can't let them die.' "I'll...be right back." I whispered, moving away. "Stay here." Without allowing him time to speak, I walked inside and searched for Elena. I found Stefan.  
"Where's Elena?" I demanded.  
"Upstairs with Esther." He said casually.  
I rolled my eyes at him and started to walk past him. But I paused and looked at him. "You know, this whole ripper thing is getting old. If you ever expect to get Elena back, you need to fix it." And with that, I walked upstairs.


	3. Warning

I pounded on the door with vigor, panicking. "Elena!"  
She opened the door, looking guilty. "What?"  
I yanked her off to the side. "What did you do?!"  
"They're all linked together." She whispered. "If one dies, they all die. It'll be final at the toast."  
I stared at her for a moment. "I have to find Elijah. And Klaus, oh /God/ Klaus-"  
"What?!" She demanded. "Alison, are you forgetting that Klaus /killed/ Aunt Jenna?! Or me, for that matter?!"  
"Klaus is...different. Than everyone thinks he is." I whispered. "He's sweet."  
"He's trying to trick you!"  
"Look, we're not going to agree, so let's not argue. What about Elijah? He's been nothing but kind, and I know you regret it if simply for him." I frowned. "I'm not letting them drink it. Sorry if it ruins your master plan." I turned and walked away.  
I found Klaus, not in the garden, but in a room on the second floor. I smiled softly. "I thought I told you to wait outside."  
He was painting. He smiled back at me, slightly. "I had to come paint. Inspiration struck."  
"Do I get to see?" I giggled.  
"When I finish." He chuckled. He glanced at me. "You have an excellent laugh."  
I did laugh, that time. "Why thank you." And then I remembered what I came for. My face turned serious. "Klaus?"  
He turned. "Yes, Alison?"  
"Don't drink at the toast. Take my word for it." I whispered. "I'll explain...but right now I have to go warn the rest of you."  
He looked concerned for a moment, and he was just so cute, and-  
I kissed him. Softly, briefly. But a kiss nonetheless. When I pulled away, I didn't look at him, instead turning and walking to the door. "Perhaps I fancy you, too." I whispered before walking downstairs.  
I found Elijah immediately. "Elijah."  
"What is it?" He asked softly, almost sensing something was wrong.  
"Don't drink at the toast." I commanded. "Trust me. And Elijah?"  
"Yes?" He whispered, taking everything in.  
"Don't leave me when this ends." I mumbled.  
"I'll never leave you." He said immediately.  
I smiled softly.  
"Who else have you told?" He asked, getting back on subject.  
"I told Klaus. We need to tell Kol and Rebekah." I said.  
"What about-" he was about to ask, but I cut him off.  
"Not Finn." I frowned. "Not him.  
He nodded slowly. "I'll find Kol. You find Rebekah."  
I nodded as well. Rebekah and I were good friends. She would trust me, for sure. I found her quickly. "Rebekah, don't drink at the toast. Don't tell Finn. The others know." I whispered.  
She looked at me with wide eyes and nodded. "What's going on?"  
I sensed more than saw Klaus, Kol, and Elijah join us. "Your mother is trying to kill you."  
"What?!" Rebekah demanded, her eyes turning cold. "She would never do that to me, she loves me. You're lying. Why would you lie to me?!"  
"I'm not lying. She wants to connect all of you, so that if one dies, you all die. Finn is in on it. She used Elena for the spell too." I mumbled. "You have to pretend to drink, or she'll know what's going on. Now, pretend to laugh, and I'll walk over to Elena and pretend I didn't tell you."  
Elijah and Klaus chuckled, Kol flat out laughed, and Rebekah smiled, holding back tears. I hugged her lightly and walked over to Elena, earning a hard expression when I reached her.  
"Did you tell them?!" She demanded.  
"No." I whispered. "I didn't."  
When the toast came, I sipped slightly and glanced at the Mikaelson's. They all "sipped".  
I mentally smiled but frowned. "It's done." I looked at Elena. "Now you have to live with the consequences."


	4. Spend the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut with plot awaits you.

After the ball ended, I hung back to speak with the originals.  
"I can't believe mother would do that to us." Rebekah sniveled.  
I sighed and hugged her close, rocking her as she held back a sob. "I know, Bekah."  
"My question is, how did you know Elena was going to speak with mother?" Klaus whispered.  
I turned to him and then looked down, ashamed with myself. "I was supposed to be a distraction." I mumbled.  
It was silent.  
I looked up, worrying that I'd drive him away if I didn't explain myself. "But I didn't know what was going on! I was suspicious, sure, but I didn't know! And then I went, and I found out, and I prevented it from happening. I couldn't let you all die, even if you're supposed to be my enemies. Rebekah's my best friend, I'm sure Kol and I would get along great, and I /care/ about you and Elijah..." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. "I'm sorry."  
Klaus' blank expression softened. "You made up for it. You are forgiven." He walked closer to me and his hand travelled to my throat softly before wrapping around it.  
I gasped and put my hands at his hand, trying to get him to move it as it tightened.  
"But if you ever betray me or my family again, I will turn you and keep you just barely alive for all eternity." He threatened, his eyes boring into mine.  
I nodded and made a choking noise.  
He released me and I put my hands on my throat, panting and searching for air. "Now that that's settled, would you like to spend the night?" He asked casually, as if nothing had happened.  
I paused, finally catching my breath and standing straight. "I suppose..."  
His eyes met mine with a gleam I couldn't quite catch the meaning of. "Excellent."  
Klaus led me upstairs to a room. Not the room he had been painting in, but a bedroom.  
"Is this your room?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.  
He shut the door and pulled me in, our hips pressed together. "Yes."  
I shivered slightly. "And what does that mean?"  
His lips were less than an inch from mine. "I want you." His hands massaged little circles into my hips.  
I whispered. "Then take me."  
His lips met mine with brutal force, but extreme passion. I was shoved against a wall and the dress came off. I pulled his suit jacket, tie, and shirt off as well. His lips moved to my breasts immediately, sucking my nipples roughly.  
"This is so wrong." I moaned out, his hand slipping into the front of my underwear and beginning to rub.  
I rocked my hips with the movement of his hand, and moaned loudly when his fingers found my entrance and pushed in.  
He pulled his mouth back from my breast and called out. "Elijah!"  
I gasped in surprise, and was about to protest when he thrust and curled his fingers. I moaned out and threw my head back.  
"Come here." He called, pulling back to unbuckle his belt and yank down his pants.  
The door cracked open.  
Elijah walked in, shirtless. His eyes roamed over my naked body with a look of hunger and caring. He shut the door and looked at Klaus. "Yes Klaus?"  
"Eat her out, will you? I have something to sketch." He said, walking over to a sketchpad and picking it up.  
I moaned at the forwardness, my eyes and thought hazy on a sexual high.  
Elijah moved closer and kissed me softly. When I began to wrap my arms around his neck, he sank onto his knees and pulled my hips to his mouth.  
I shivered in anticipation.  
He kissed my hip before nuzzling my center with his nose.  
I gasped and attempted to buck my hips, but his hands held me in place.  
His tongue slipped out and licked the length of my folds. When I moaned, he began to swirl his tongue around my clit.  
"Elijah..." I moaned.  
He thrust his tongue into me, humming as he went. The vibrations only caused more pleasure, pleasure of which I welcomed with a few slight bucks of my hips. He pulled one hand from my hips and thrust two fingers into me. His teeth tugged at my swollen nub and I moaned loudly, my hands going down to entangle in his hair. I spotted Klaus off to the side, sketching something. I was about to ask him what was going on, but I unravelled the moment I opened my mouth. I rocked my hips against Elijah, riding out the high and moaning out streams of curses. He pulled back and-deviously-licked his lips. He was smirking, and I wanted no more than to fuck the smirk off of his face.  
But he looked at Klaus. "What would you like me to do now?"  
Without looking up from his drawing, he spoke casually yet again. "Kiss her. I'm sure she would love to taste herself."  
I moaned at that, not only at his words but the smirk that I could hear in his voice.  
Elijah stood and pulled me to him. He caressed my cheek, stroking it slightly before leaning in. Our lips met sweetly, but it deepened quickly. His tongue swept across my lips and I parted them. When his tongue dived into my mouth and moved against mine, I moaned at the taste of not only him, but me.  
"That's enough." Klaus said.  
Elijah pulled away.  
I concluded that the only time Elijah would ever listen to Klaus was in the bedroom. They had obviously done this before, however I didn't want to think about that. I panted, waiting for Elijah's next instructions.  
However, this time, the instructions were for me. "Alison?"  
I looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Get on your knees and suck Elijah off." He commanded, his eyes flickering up to meet mine.  
I nodded slowly and got on my knees. I pulled down his pants and boxers, tossing them to the side and gripping his member. It throbbed in my hands, and I felt a surge of pride that /I/ made him that way.  
I licked his tip, my eyes moving up to meet his. We locked eyes and I took him into my mouth slowly.  
He groaned and his eyes flickered closed for a moment before meeting mine yet again.  
I closed my eyes and began bobbing my head, taking him all the way into my throat.  
He groaned and grabbed my hair. I hummed at him and moved my hand to my core.  
Klaus snapped at me. "Don't touch yourself, focus on pleasuring my brother."  
I whimpered but moved my hand back to Elijah. I began bobbing my head faster, moaning against him, knowing I must me driving him crazy.  
Klaus must have grown a little bored, because next I knew, he was speaking to Elijah. "Fuck her mouth Elijah."  
Elijah groaned and his resistance snapped. His grip tightened on my hair and he began thrusting into my mouth.  
I moaned around him. He thrust faster. Soon enough, he spilled himself into my mouth and put a hand on the wall to keep himself from collapsing onto me.  
He pulled and I swallowed. I licked him clean. By the time I was done, he was half hard again and I was dripping wet.  
"Finished." Klaus stood, setting his sketchpad down and walking over. "Stand up."  
I complied.  
He pulled me to his chest and kissed me roughly. We pulled his boxers off and he wasted no time thrusting into me.  
I cried out in pain.  
He stopped. "You're a virgin." He purred.  
I whimpered.  
"Shh." He stroked my cheek. "The pain will go away soon." And with that, he thrust again. I bit my lip as the thrusts kept coming, becoming faster and more determined by the moment.  
Klaus seemed to almost nod at Elijah, who was behind me, kissing my neck. Suddenly, Elijah was pressing against my rear end. I gasped and bit my lip, nervous at the intrusion I knew was coming. He kissed my neck, effectively calming me down. I focused on Klaus' thrusts; his eyes telling me it would be alright. Klaus leaned in and kissed me, tenderly, as Elijah pushed himself inside of me. I moaned into Klaus' lips in pain and pleasure. Elijah and Klaus both stilled inside of me before moving against each other. I gasped and closed my eyes, the pain slipping away and pure pleasure filling it's place. I moaned loudly, rocking in between them. That only seemed to spur Klaus on, as his thrusts only grew faster, harder. His kisses were hungrier, and I thought I was going to explode from pleasure. Elijah was pushing into me at a slow, hard pace. When he started going faster and Klaus lost a rhythm and thrust erratically, I knew they were getting close. I threw my head back onto Elijah's shoulder and dug my nails into Klaus' back.  
At the same time, they hit spots deep within me that sent me over the edge. I screamed and they spilled themselves into me.  
We stood there (aka they stood there and held me up because my legs were like jelly) for a long time, panting. They finally pulled themselves out of me, and I let out a moan, recognizing how sensitive I was.  
Elijah picked me up. "I'm taking her to my room."  
Klaus nodded slightly. "Send her to me when she wakes up in the morning." He looked down at me and stroked my cheek. "Sleep well." He whispered.  
I smiled sleepily and kissed his hand.  
He returned the smile and Elijah carried me to his room.  
I was asleep before we got half way there.


	5. Amazing Artist/Muse

The next morning, I woke up around 8. Elijah grumbled, "Go see Klaus." (Not in a mean way, but a tired way)  
I got up, stretched, got dressed in a sundress that Rebekah had obviously laid out for me, and walked to Klaus' room. There was a note to meet him in the room where all his paintings had been. I walked there, putting my hair up in a ponytail. When I got inside, I found Klaus smiling brightly at me. "Close your eyes."  
I paused. "The last time someone told me to close my eyes, I almost died..."  
He sighed. "I won't kill you. Just close your eyes."  
I paused again, but complied. I heard movement but kept my eyes closed.  
"Open." He whispered in my ear, his hands on my shoulders, standing behind me.  
I opened my eyes and gasped. There were four paintings in front of me. All of me.  
One was of Elijah and I dancing.  
Another was of me looking at a rose in his garden.  
Another was of me, my face contorted in pleasure. Eyes closed, face flushed, mouth slack open in a moan. I blushed at that one, but turned into a tomato at the next.  
Me, my mouth wrapped around Elijah's member. My eyes turned up to lock eyes with him. His hands entangled roughly in my golden tresses.  
"You...are an amazing artist..." I whispered.  
He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Thank you love. You're an amazing muse."  
I looked at him from over my shoulder, my eyes curious and disbelieving. "Why me?"  
"I told you." His eyes met mine. "I fancy you."  
"You've been alive for 1000 years. Why would you choose me? Unless I'm just a toy." I frowned.  
He frowned back, his grip on me tightening. "You think you're just a toy? If you were a toy, I would have broken you by now." He growled softly and my eyes widened.  
"I didn't mean it like that-" I gasped as I was cut off by him lifting my dress above my waist.  
He bent me over, my palms resting on his desk. He yanked my underwear down and undid his slacks. I heard him pull them down.  
He thrust into me roughly.  
I cried out, but he didn't stop. He got rougher and faster with each thrust. I screamed when I came, but he kept going. I tried looking at him over my shoulder, but the only glance I got showed him angry and growling. I closed my eyes and shouted again.  
Klaus was holding my hips in a death grip. I was surprised no bones had been broken. By my third orgasm, I was so sensitive, every move Klaus made felt like I was climaxing. I screamed bloody murder as I came, hard, once more and he finally spilled himself into me. He stopped and I felt a sob rock through my body. He pulled out, turned me around, and pulled me to his chest. "Those bruises will be there for a while." He observed. He stroked my cheek, even though I kept my eyes closed in a sob. "See, love? Not broken yet."


	6. Surprise

Soon enough, it was a regular thing. I'd spend my days with Rebekah and Kol, spend my evenings with Klaus and Elijah, spend my nights with Elijah, and spend my mornings with Klaus. It was a good system, one that kept us all satisfied. I even had time to spend with Damon, and Stefan, and Elena, and Jeremy, and Bonnie, and Caroline, and Matt.  
Caroline was with Tyler, whom I had never cared for. She made sure not to speak about him around me, unless she was ranting.  
Bonnie and Jeremy had found their way back to each other. They really were the cutest couple I'd ever seen.  
Damon and Elena finally got together, as I had known they would from the beginning.  
Stefan and Rebekah spent a lot of time together, although they denied being a couple. (Only I knew the truth. They were so cute!)  
They had all forgiven me for being with Klaus and Elijah. It took a while for them to understand, just how much I loved these two men.  
Klaus often reminded me how he had not broken me yet.  
It went on this way for about 3 months. Esther had left, Finn had died. Nobody really cared.  
One morning, I was going to Klaus' room, and the moment I walked in, I had to dive for the bathroom. I got sick, Klaus holding my hair back and murmuring to me. When I was finished, he cleaned up my face and and held me to his chest. "Are you ill, love?"  
"I feel fine now." I blinked up at him. "I don't know why..."  
He frowned. "I'm taking you to Doctor Fell."  
I sighed. "I'm fine."  
"No complaining. Let's go." He picked me up and carried me.  
Elijah frowned at us when we walked into the living room. "What is it? Are you alright?"  
"I'm-"  
"She was ill." Klaus interrupted my sentence. "I'm taking her to Doctor Fell now."  
"I'll come with you." Elijah stood, looking at me with a concerned expression.  
I groaned. "I'm fine. Will you put me down?!"  
Neither of them answered me.  
Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital.  
After a series of examinations, Doctor Fell came back with a strained smile. "You're not sick."  
I rolled my eyes at Elijah and Klaus. "I told you."  
"However, congratulations are in order." She said.  
I froze and looked at her.  
"You're 11 weeks pregnant." She said quietly.  
My eyes widened, and all went dark.


	7. Locked Away

When I woke up, I was in a dark room. I immediately recognized it as Elijah's room.  
I sat up and looked around before gasping at the memories. A hand flew to my stomach and I teared up.  
"Did you think we wouldn't find out?" I heard Klaus say in a monotone.  
"What?" I whispered, looking up at his sitting form. He was sitting on a chair near the door, while I was sitting on the bed.  
"What?" He mocked coldly. "Isn't it obvious?" He walked over to me slowly. "Let me break it down for you to understand what I am saying. You used Elijah and I. You cheated on us. And you got pregnant." He was suddenly in front of me, glaring coldly into my eyes.  
I let a tear loose as I stared at him. "That isn't true."  
"Then what, you magically got pregnant?" He scowled.  
"I didn't cheat on you!" I yelled at him. "You and Elijah are the only one's I have ever been with! I'm the first human you've been with since you became a hybrid, am I not?"  
His scowl turned into a frown as he thought.  
"Perhaps now that your werewolf side is released, you can procreate. Did you ever think about that?!" I scowled, hurt and crying. "No, instead you just try to put blame on me!"  
His frown deepened. "I'm getting a DNA test. Until then, you are to stay in here and not leave. Rebekah and Kol will bring you food." He walked to the door and opened it. He spoke once more. "You better hope you're telling me the truth. Because if I find out you truly did cheat on us, I'll kill you and that bastard child." He slammed the door behind him and left me to sob myself back to sleep.


	8. You ARE the father ._.

It was one week later that the results came back. Elijah hadn't even looked at me. Klaus had only come in once. Kol was trying to mess with me to cheer me up. Rebekah and I watched chick flicks continuously.  
Rebekah and Kol both came up to wake me when the results came. They took me down to the living room, where Elijah sat, avoiding my gaze. Klaus walked in with an envelope.  
He opened it slowly. I watched him read it, his face relaxing and his eyes actually filling with tears. "It's mine."  
Elijah's head snapped up to stare at me.  
"I told you." I whispered, a tear falling.  
Elijah walked over to me and pulled me in his arms. "Klaus wouldn't let me see you." He whispered, stroking my hair.  
"Elijah." I cried.  
"I was confused, but I never doubted your loyalty. I love you, Alison." He whispered.  
I sobbed into his chest. "I love you too, Elijah."  
I glanced at Klaus who looked shocked. He walked outside. I moved away from Elijah and followed him to the garden.  
"I can't be a father." He whispered, sounding a little like he was going to cry.  
"You think I can be a mother?" I sighed and sat on the bench, putting a hand on my stomach. "But we can do it."  
"How?" He turned and looked at me. "I'm a /monster/, Alison. Not a parent."  
"You're a person, and you will be an excellent parent." I said, looking him in the eye.  
He stared before sitting next to me. "I don't think I can do it."  
"Doesn't matter." I smiled softly. "I know you can."  
He sighed and hugged me close. He rocked back and forth, staying silent for a long time. "Perhaps..." He said at last. "We can do this."  
I smiled up at him. "Of course we can. And we won't be alone, we have Rebekah, and Kol, and Elijah-"  
He froze.  
I frowned. "What is it?"  
"Elijah." He mumbled. He stood and looked down at me. "You need to choose."  
My eyes widened. "Wh-what?"  
"You need to choose." He repeated sternly. "Me or him."  
"You can't expect me to-" I protested.  
"Choose." He growled.  
I winced, used to him throwing me down and fucking me senseless when I didn't do exactly what he wanted exactly when he wanted me to do it.  
He didn't. Instead, he stared at me intensely.  
"I...can't. Not right now at least." I stood. "Give me a week." I begged.  
"You have one week." He mumbled after a while. "But by then you better have an answer. Or I'll choose for you." He turned and walked into the house as I sat and looked at the sky.


	9. Decisions, Decisions.

Elijah obviously heard what Klaus had said. He walked out and sat next to me.  
I had been sitting in the same place for three hours. Thinking.  
"Choose him." He whispered.  
My eyes widened and I looked at him. "What??"  
"I love you." He whispered, taking my hands. "However, you and Niklaus are having a child. Choose him, for the sake of your child. Let us spend this week being together as often as possible."  
I sighed and snuggled into his chest. "I love you, Elijah..."  
I spent the night in Elijah's room and didn't go to Klaus' room in the morning. Elijah and I went for a walk. He held my hand the whole way. We had a picnic under a tree. I laughed and he smiled and he kissed me and I was in love.  
Klaus, of course, punished me for it by pinning me to the bed and making me cum repeatedly with his tongue. He kept me in his room, that night, holding me to his chest and stroking my hair, my arm, my thigh...  
He kept me the next morning, because I woke up to find him painting me. My stomach was already rounding, and he was going to paint every stage of my pregnancy, so he said. He was suddenly very excited about it, and although I was sad about losing Elijah, I was feeling excited too.  
When the modeling for a painting ended, I walked to Elijah's room and cuddled in bed with his sleeping form. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt safe. We drifted back off to sleep together.  
Elijah took me dancing later that night. He was convinced that he could teach me how to dance, and spent hours attempting the impossible. Eventually, though, I considered myself slightly less terrible. We came home and I spent the night with him.  
The next morning, I went to Klaus' room as usual. We laid together on the bed in utter silence for a long time. He made me get dressed and we went out for dinner. We laughed and I had fun and he looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. We walked home and he gave me a piggyback ride. I spent the night with him.  
I spent half the day in his bed, and half the day in Elijah's.  
The week was almost up. I had one last day. I knew what my decision was, so I spent all day with Elijah. Dancing. Picnic. Bedroom. Dinner. More dancing. Sleep in each other's arms.  
It was the perfect day, with the perfect guy...which was perfectly coming to an end.  
The next day, Klaus sat Elijah and I in the living room.  
"What is your decision?" Klaus asked.  
I looked between Klaus and Elijah, locking eyes with Elijah, getting reassurance. "Klaus. I choose Klaus."  
Elijah smiled sadly.  
Klaus smiled brightly and pulled me close.  
"I'm leaving." Elijah announced, standing. "I'll be back in a few months."  
I frowned, pulling away from Klaus and looking at Elijah. "What?"  
"I'm leaving town." He said sternly.  
My eyes watered. "Why?"  
"I don't want to slip up." He whispered, reaching out and stroking my cheek, which seemed to annoy Klaus. "I love you. I can't control myself around you. Therefore, I need to leave. I will return, however."  
I nodded slowly. "I understand...I'll miss you, Elijah."  
He leaned forward and kissed my cheek before looking at Klaus. "Niklaus. Take care of her."  
Klaus nodded very slightly and pulled me back to him.  
I snuggled into Klaus' chest and watched Elijah walk out of my life..


	10. 6 months later...

I was eight months pregnant. 34 weeks. Klaus had painted me once a month, in the very least. However, a day rarely went by that he didn't sketch me.  
I spent a lot of time with Rebekah and Elena and Caroline and Bonnie, who had since become friends. I also spent time with Kol, as he loved to make me laugh. All the time.  
Damon and Stefan visited frequently, Stefan due to his now-admitted-girlfriend, Damon due to us being best friends.  
Klaus was sweet. Doting, almost. He always made sure I had what I wanted and needed. He took me to Doctor Fell frequently.  
Caroline threw me a baby shower.  
Klaus took my hands and pulled me to the center of the room. "Everyone, I have an announcement." He smiled at me. With everyone watching, he bent down on one knee and held a box out to me. "I love you Alison. I thought I could never love anyone, but I /love/ you. Will you please marry me?"  
I opened my mouth to answer and then stopped.  
"What do you say?" He asked.  
"I say...My water just broke." I whispered, surprisingly calm.  
His eyes widened and he stood. "Where is Doctor Fell?!" He looked around and Doctor Fell stepped forward.  
"I'm here. Let's get you to the hospital." She said, taking my hand.


	11. It's a girl!/You're a vampire!

I was in labor for 6 hours. I broke Klaus' hand at least 7 times. He simply continued to encourage me.  
Finally, I heard crying and relaxed onto the bed.  
"It's a girl." Doctor Fell smiled at us, handing our daughter to Klaus.  
My eyes watered, and he literally had tears streaming down his face. He sat next to me and we stared at our baby girl in a new light. I suddenly felt happier than I ever had in my life. The happiness only grew when Klaus passed her to me. I was weak, I could feel it. But I had just enough strength to speak three words. "Rebekah Elizabeth Mikaelson."  
And with that, Klaus took her from my arms and the world went dark.  
I could feel when someone put there wrist to my mouth. Feel when the IV stopped. Feel my life slip away. I was incapable of thought. But I could feel when I woke up. Feel my eyes flutter. Feel the light burn my long-adjusted-to-darkness eyes. Feel someone's presence next to me. Feel the blood pulsing through someone's veins nearby. I gasped and sat up. It caused crying, of which I turned my head to. Klaus was sitting in a rocking chair near my bed, holding our daughter. My daughter. I reached out for her but he shook his head. I scowled at him. How dare he-  
He held out a bloodbag to me. I stared at it. He nodded and I took it. I bit into it and closed my eyes, drinking slowly. I felt hungry, but kept control. If I lost it, Klaus would keep Elizabeth away from me. He smiled when I finished and came closer. He sat next to me and I took her into my arms. I rocked back and forth, my eyes watering. "My beautiful baby girl." I cooed.  
Klaus smiled at me and pulled me close. "Our beautiful Elizabeth."  
She had grey eyes, like me. Her hair was blonde and curly on top of her head, like Klaus. A mixture of the two of us, she was beautiful.  
"Is she...a hybrid?" I asked.  
"Moreso than I. Although her werewolf side is dormant, she drinks blood like a normal vampire. However, she is human in most ways." He said, laying his head against me. "She will grow up, and eventually stop at a certain age. What that age will be, no one knows. Or perhaps she'll simply grow old. We have no way of knowing."  
I nodded slightly. "She is healthy?"  
"Extremely." He smiled at me.  
I smiled in relief. "Then we'll go from here. She really is beautiful."  
"Just like you." He whispered. "You never did answer my question."  
I looked up at him, into his eyes with a soft smile. "Yes. I'll marry you, Klaus."  
Elizabeth giggled in my arms.  
I looked down at her in surprise. "She has my giggle! How cute!!!"  
Klaus laughed and pulled out the ring. He slipped it on my finger and kissed me lightly.


	12. The Wedding

One month later, we got married. The wedding was elegant. I begged Klaus not to spend so much money, but hell if he listened to me.  
He informed me that I was the only girl he had ever actually wanted to marry. The only one he ever had.  
Rebekah and Elena were my bridesmaids. Stefan was the best man. Caroline planned it. Kol, the closest thing I ever had to a brother, gave me away. Bonnie walked Elizabeth down the aisle as the ring bearer. Klaus said Damon could be the flower girl, but I simply laughed and said they were overrated anyway.  
At the reception, everyone was happy and dancing. Klaus was tending to Elizabeth and someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Would you like to dance?"  
I whirled around. "Elijah!"  
He smiled at me, his eyes sad. "Hello, Alison."  
I hugged him close.  
"I didn't expect to find to you as a vampire when I returned." He stroked my hair.  
"I was too weak after the childbirth." I mumbled, looking up at him.  
His eyes dimmed before brightening.  
"A girl." I smiled. "Rebekah Elizabeth Mikaelson. We call her Elizabeth."  
He smiled softly and rested his forehead against mine. "That's excellent."  
I smiled softly and closed my eyes.  
"Do I get to meet her?" He whispered.  
"Of course." I whispered back. I took his hand.  
"I'd like to dance with you first." He squeezed my hand.  
I blushed and we began to dance.  
"You've gotten better." He lied.  
I rolled my eyes. "No, I haven't. I'm worse, because I haven't had a teacher in 7 months."  
He half-smiled. "I apologize."  
"How were your travels?" I asked casually.  
"Excellent. I wish I could have taken you." He held me closer.  
Klaus came up and spoke, his voice strained with what I could only assume was jealousy. "Elijah. Good to see you. Alison, take Elizabeth for a moment."  
I nodded and took my daughter into my arms.  
She looked up at Elijah who smiled. She giggled and reached up to poke his nose.  
He chuckled and took her hand to kiss it. "How adorable."  
I smiled. "She is, isn't she? She likes you."  
Klaus returned and took Elizabeth back. "I'll be inside." He kissed me lightly with a slight glare to Elijah before walking away.  
It was silent for a while.  
"You're married now." Elijah whispered.  
"I know." I mumbled.  
"I suppose this really is the end." He looked at me.  
"You're not leaving again... Are you?" I asked, my eyes widening.  
"Yes, I am. I don't know when...if I'll return." He said quietly.  
I teared up. "Elijah... You can't."  
"I have to." His voice was strained.  
"No! You said you'd never leave me!" I cried out, a tear falling. My fists clenched. "You can't do this to me again!"  
He looked at me in desperation. "Alison, I cannot stay here and watch you be with him while I am in love with you."  
My body shook with a sob. "Fine...Leave." Tears streamed down my face and I turned away. "But if you walk out now, I never want to see you again." I gathered what was left of my heart and forced myself to walk inside.  
Somehow, I always knew he wouldn't follow me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/14/13 Posted 12 chapters. That's all for tonight. Perhaps this weekend! Hope you don't hate it.


	13. Broken

In the months following Elijah's departure, I slipped into a deep depression. If I wasn't caring for Elizabeth, you could find me:  
A) sitting in a chair, staring a wall or B) lying on Elijah's bed crying myself to sleep.  
My depression got worse everday. I ate less. I rarely spoke. I cried continuously. As it descended , the world around me followed. Rebekah wouldn't come near me unless I was with Elizabeth. Kol rarely even came home. The flowers in the garden died. The only relationship I maintained was with my daughter. Being around her was the only thing that kept me remotely myself.  
Klaus was angry all of the time. He’d watch me cry. (He’d since discovered that he could not comfort me and now rarely attempted to.)  
On one occasion, while Elizabeth was asleep in the other room, Klaus opened my door. (By my door, I mean Elijah’s door.) With a blank expression and cold eyes, he picked my shriveled form up and threw me over his shoulder. Knowing-somehow-what was happening, I panicked. I banged my fists onto his back, kicked as his front, and resisted screaming at him, for fear of waking our daughter.  
Klaus threw the door of our bedroom open and tossed me on the bed. “You are to sleep here in /our/ bedroom, from now on. If I catch you in Elijah’s room again, I’ll-”  
“You’ll /what/?!” I growled, tears streaming down my face. “Kill me? You wouldn’t.”  
His face hardened severely.  
But I kept pushing. “Injure me?! I don’t think you-”  
He slapped me. Right across the face, literally knocking me down.  
I raised a hand to my already-healing-but-still-stinging cheek. My eyes raised to his with shock, tears ceased.  
He stared down at me, his eyes betraying his own amazement. He stepped closer, but I scrambled up against a corner. “Alison…” he whispered.  
I whimpered in response, afraid of him for the first time since we met.  
He paused but walked up to me still. Of all the time he spent trying to earn my fear, I’m sure he never wanted to gain it this way. “Alison, I’m sorry…” he pulled me in for a hug, which I did not return. But still, he held me.  
I broke.  
I sobbed into his chest. I pushed him away. I hit him. I pulled him back. I threw things across the room. I screamed. I shouted. I punched a hole in the wall. I cried. And finally, I broke down in choking sobs.  
He laid me on the bed and got in with me. He pulled me to his chest and rocked me back and forth.  
I thought I heard him cry. But that was likely just my imagination, running away with me as it so often did those days…


	14. Dinner For Two

Klaus put Elizabeth to bed early the next day. I had been in bed all day. I hadn't moved except to change her.  
Klaus stripped me and he dressed me, his eyes soft, his gaze worried.  
He told me he had a surprise for me.  
My eyes raised to his and I turned my head to the slightest right.  
He smiled at me, but the smile was off. It was sad. I was making him sad.  
I felt terrible.  
Klaus took my hand and picked me up.  
"I can walk." I whispered.  
"I know." He looked into my eyes. "I simply want to carry you. Now close your eyes."  
I paused but complied, leaning into him and taking in his scent.  
"Open." He whispered.  
We were in the garden. He'd obviously been tending to the flowers, because they were in full bloom. There was a table, set for two.  
I smiled. Actually smiled, and tears came to my eyes. "Klaus..."  
"I wanted to make up for-" I could hear the word die on his tongue. /Yesterday./ But he continued. "-everything." He set me in a chair and sat across from me. "I wanted to do something for you."  
"Why?" I whispered back.  
"Because you're my wife." It was the first time he'd used that word and I perked at the sound of it. He took my hand. "And because I love you."  
I squeezed his hand, feeling happy for the first time in months. "I love you too, Klaus."  
He smiled hopefully at me, raising our hands so he could kiss mine.  
And so, we ate dinner, our hands intertwined.  
When we went upstairs, we got in bed together. We cuddled.  
I giggled softly.  
"What?" He asked with a smile in his voice.  
"Big Bad Klaus. Husband, Father, and Teddy Bear." I tightened my grip on him. "Klaus?"  
He held me closer. "Yes, sweetheart?"  
"Don't let go." I whispered, shutting my eyes. "I love you. So much."  
"I'll never let you go." He whispered back. "I love you too. Forever and always."  
And so I drifted off to the first peaceful sleep I'd had since Elijah left me.


	15. Return

Depression still surrounded my everyday life, but it was the days that Klaus showed me his humanity, his love, that it slipped away. However, as much as I loved him, I was in love with Elijah, and he was gone. And that reality is what kept me in my depression. I was normal with Elizabeth. I was normal at night when Klaus would whisper sweet nothings in my ear. But in every other aspect of my life, I had lost myself. Although, I hadn't really /lost/ myself; Elijah took me with him when he left.  
Elizabeth was six months old and growing like an average human child. She looked more like Klaus and I every single day. We feed her from blood bags whenever I wasn't breastfeeding her.  
It was on the day that she turned 6 months that something happened.  
Klaus came to our room at noon. He took Elizabeth without a word.  
"Klaus?" I blinked, my eyes worried.  
"Go downstairs." He said, his eyes betraying the smile he held back.  
I looked at him skeptically. At his nod, I complied.  
He followed me downstairs, Elizabeth staring intently at me.  
I glanced at Klaus over my shoulder, my eyes back to it's original sadness. I walked into the living room and fell to my knees in a sob.  
Elijah. It was Elijah, standing in front of me with a concerned look. He bent down with me. "Alison? What's wrong, are you alright?"  
I sobbed harder. He pulled me into his arms and held me quietly for a while, until I calmed down. "Are you really here?" I whispered, staying still in his arms.  
"Yes." He said quietly. "I'm here."  
I paused before throwing my arms around him. "Never leave again!" I cried out, burying my face in his neck. "I didn't mean what I said, I'll always want to see you again, just please, don't leave me again!"  
He held me close to him.  
I suppose he looked at Klaus, because he was speaking next.  
"She was depressed for 5 months, Elijah." He mumbled. "She was so far gone, I could hardly reach her."  
Elijah pulled back. "Is that true?"  
I downcast my eyes. "Yes." I whispered.  
He lifted my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his. "God, I love you."  
I teared up.  
"We're sharing her." Klaus said, causing us both to look at him. "I'm not letting you go, Alison. However, I know you are in love with Elijah, and I'd rather not see you without him again."  
I stood up and kissed Klaus sweetly; lovingly. "I love you."  
"I love /you/." He smiled.  
I smiled in return before looking at Elijah.  
He stared at me before pulling me in and pressing his lips to mine in a loving, passionate kiss. Our lips moved together in sync.  
Suddenly, as if nothing had ever happened, all was right in the world..


	16. Epilogue

Elizabeth and Elijah hit it off. They were closer than close, spending every minute they could together as she grew. He was a father to her as much as Klaus was.  
Klaus let his jealousy slip away, and gave into the idea of sharing. He not only accepted it, but was happy with it.  
Rebekah remained my best friend. She and Elizabeth were rather close, too. When she was little, Rebekah called her, "Baby Bekah." It was cute.  
Kol kept messing with me. He loved teasing me about the triangle, but never in a malicious way. He was the fun-uncle that played with Elizabeth and spoiled her rotten.  
Elena and Damon stayed close. Elena became a vampire voluntarily. They travelled, of course, but resided in Mystic Falls 90% of the time.  
Caroline travelled all the time, however, but visited frequently.  
Bonnie and Jeremy went to college nearby and eventually got married. Their children were their pride and joy.  
Matt moved after college to marry a kind human girl, as I always knew he would.  
Stefan and Rebekah now lived together, as cute as a couple could be.  
Elizabeth eventually stopped growing. She was 19. She had been raised on blood bags, and therefore never made us worry that she would become a ripper. She met a sweet human boy in about her 21st year and turned him. He accepted everything about us, and I knew she could never do better. She loved him with everything in her, and I was proud.  
Klaus maintained his evil side, but compressed it to only come out when he was angry or during sex. (Needless to say, we avoided angering him, and I /loved/ the sex.)  
Elijah was sweet as always. He was cordial, but loving. Always the gentleman.  
Klaus and Elijah were the pieces of the puzzle that I had always been missing. I couldn't live without either of them. Ever.  
I wasn't broken anymore, as Klaus had promised.  
Elijah never left me, again.  
With that, we ascended into the one thing we all thought we could never have.  
Happy ever after.~


End file.
